1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target stands and more particularly pertains to a new target stand for providing a sturdy lightweight device for holding a target above a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of target stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, target stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art target stands include U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,492; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,356; U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,822; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,389; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,593; U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,204; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,683; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,318; U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,516; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,824; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,353; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 186,773; and PCT Patent No. WO 96/23190; and EPO Patent No. 0 785 407 A2.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new target stand. The inventive device includes the target stand 10 generally comprises a base frame with a pivot bar interposed between the side bars of the base frame. One of the ends of the pivot bar is pivotally coupled to one of the side bars of the base frame while the other end of the pivot bar is pivotally coupled to the other side bar of the base frame. A pair of spaced apart elongate extension arms are included each having a pair of opposite ends. A first end of each of the extension arms is coupled to the pivot bar. A target holder is provided having a seat portion and a pair of spaced apart holding panels coupled to the seat portion of the target holder. A second end of each of the extension arms is coupled to the seat portion of the target holder. The holding panels of the target holder are adapted for holding a target board.
In these respects, the target stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sturdy lightweight device for holding a target above a surface.